Welcome to the Avengers mansion!
by AmeliaLaufeyson
Summary: My first fanfic ever, and it's a Stony. Basically, the Avengers are moving into the mansion and Cap is first, much to Tony's delight. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for being so nice so far! Love you guys :


"What do you think, eh JARVIS?" Said Tony Stark with a cocky grin, looking around him at the newly renovated Avengers mansion. "Incredible, sir. Almost as much as the fact that Miss Potts is on vacation and you have not burnt the house down yet," replied the AI, voice dripping with sarcasm. Tony wondered if the personality coding had been a little too detailed. "Watch it buddy, or I'll install windows," Tony yelled over his shoulder as he walked over to the kitchen to straighten an Avengers poster he had framed and hung on the wall. It was narcissistic, it was over-the-top: it was _so _Tony. Ignoring his quip, the smooth British voice rung once again from the ceiling, "Sir, Captain Rogers is moving in early. He arrives today, and the rest of the team, on Wednesday. I believe he is 3 minus T minutes from arrival."  
"Christ, thanks for the warning." Tony looked down at his shirt, which had grease stains on its grease stains from too many days in the workshop and darted upstairs to get changed. When he came back downstairs in one of his more casual – if the word existed in Tony's vocabulary _or _his wardrobe – Armani suits, his favourite super-soldier was perched on the edge of a stool at the kitchen counter, glancing around at the furnishing with an unreadable expression. "Stop looking like someone's about to kill you, Steve," said Tony, smirking. He walked over to the cappuccino machine and pressed a complex series of buttons until the liquid came out in hot, rich, perfectly measured amounts into two cups, one of which he slid in front of Steve. "I guess you pick up stuff like that from the Avengers," Steve said, running a hand through his blond hair. "Your robot-"  
"Artificial Intelligence," Tony interrupted.  
"Yeah, uh, he let me in." Steve gestured towards the ceiling with a dazed look. Tony still found his ever-present struggle with technology somewhat endearing. Tony chuckled and watched as Steve finished the rest of coffee, before pointing to the elevator in a 'follow me' kind of gesture. Being the soldier that he was, Steve was behind him straight away, and the two got into the lift. Tony pressed the number 9; the second highest floor; and turning to explain to Steve.  
"So the Stark mansion is now officially, the Avengers mansion, right? So I figured the only way to keep us from killing each other - which is highly likely between Nat, Clint and Bruce – is to separate up the floors. The other guys come tomorrow, but you're here now so I might as well get you settled in!" Tony finished his speech as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Steve Rogers actually gasped when he stepped into the main room for the ninth floor; which in itself was a compliment, being awarded the second-highest floor, bested only by Tony himself. It was so… vintage, so _right, _so Steve, but the unmistakeable bit of Stark made it feel so open and airy. A massive window – wait, an entire glass wall, allowed the early moonlight to spill onto the floor and fill the whole room, and from it he had a view of the entire city of Manhattan. It was stunning. Looking around, he saw that the walls were lined with Captain America posters, some from the 40's and some more modern, and Steve chuckled quietly because Tony Stark seemed to think everybody was as self-obsessive as him. Right in the centre of the room, stood the original Cap suit, in all it's patriotic glory enclosed by glass. In the back of the room, was a boxing ring, and brand new, shiny gym equipment, all which appeared to be StarkTech, and Steve silently wondered if there was anything this company _didn't _make. A doorless archway allowed view into another room, which looked like the kitchen, and then the hallway behind it, which probably led to everything else on the floor.  
"It's great, Tony. It really is. But you knew that, didn't you," Steve added as he saw Tony sporting his cockiest grin, the one that said 'What can I say, I'm a genius.'  
"Did you really do this all by yourself? I almost refuse to believe Pepper didn't have some design input," Steve said, taking in the room once again.  
"Uh, Pep's in Malibu at the moment," Tony replied quickly. He didn't want to talk about Pepper when Steve was here, not when everything was so perfect. "So you like it? That's great," he said before giving Steve a chance to respond. "JARVIS is installed everywhere, here, but feel free to mute him if you feel the need. I often do."  
If machines couldn't scoff, JARVIS did about the closest thing, which made Steve laugh. Tony almost laughed himself, purely because Steve's blue eyes sparkled and lit up when he laughed, and he did this real 'light up the room' grin. Tony just winked and made for the elevator. "JARVIS won't let anyone up here without your permission, or without telling you. If he behaves himself, that is."  
Steve just grinned. "What do I do if I need you?" he asked, then blushing suddenly because of how it sounded. "I mean, not like – I, uh, if I need to…" Tony Stark remained ever composed.  
"Stop hitting on me Steve. Just ask JARVIS if you can't bear my absence, and he'll tell you where I am." Steve just nodded, still a dashing shade of pink, and Tony left the room.

Steve walked towards the back of the room and put his bags in a corner, deciding that exploration would start later, and took some stress out on a punching bag. Being in a completely new, advanced setting wasn't all that strange for him, but it was ever harder with a gorgeous, playboy billionaire living upstairs. Steve had been raised in a time where thinking about another guy like that was, well, wrong. But something about Tony didn't make him just _another guy. _After coming to the realization that working out using StarkTech wasn't that great a distraction, Steve groaned and walked into the hallway, opening thousands of doors which led to media rooms, miniature libraries, lounges – until he found a bathroom. It was as ridiculously over the top as the rest of the house, but still had a sense of elegance. Steve stripped off his sweaty clothes and pulled back the red shower curtain, stepping inside, turning on the tap and letting the hot water soak into his achy muscles. After a good 20 minutes, he begrudgingly turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading for his bedroom, which he'd found looking for the shower. Walking past a bed fit for an elephant that lay in the centre of the room, Steve opened his wardrobe to find a collection of new, opulent clothes. Sighing, he rummaged through the suits and jeans until he found a pair of comfy-looking tracksuit pants and slipped them on, hopping into bed and pulling the covers over his shoulders. He tossed and turned, falling in and out of uncomfortable sleep despite the stack of pillow and kilometre-deep mattress, before giving up and sitting up, noting from the clock on his bedside table that it was 11:30 pm. He came to the conclusion that forcing himself to sleep wasn't working, so he got out of bed and decided to have a walk around the mansion. He looked at his shirt, before remembering Tony would be asleep, and left it on the back of the chair.

Tony Stark slept about as much as he ate, which was half as much as he drank, and so at precoisely 11:42 he heard a loud clatter from where he was working, which made him jump and slice his arm open on a wrench. "Great," he mumbled to himself. Another bang, and either the world clumsiest super-villain had come to kill him or – "Steve? Is that you?" He yelled out. Steve appeared sheepishly from around the corner.  
"Sorry, it's dark. I kind of broke um, your house." He stated.  
"Nothing a little renovation can't fix," Tony said. "Can I ask what a half-naked super-soldier is doing in my lab? It isn't my birthday."  
Steve turned an endearing shade of beetroot which seemed to spread from his cheeks to his forehead, ears and even neck. Tony loved watching him squirm.  
"Going for a walk," he spat out in between stutters.  
"It's past your bedtime, Captain Rogers," he laughed. _'Mmm, Captain Rogers. Imagine rolling out that one in the sack,' _thought Tony.  
"Could say the same about you, Mr stark."  
"Touché."  
Steve peered over his shoulder at the workstation, and then looked pointedly at the gash on his arm. "Nothing that won't heal Cap. I'm working on the arc reactor for my mark 11 suit, you'd be surprised how many people have just popped this one out of my chest and left me to die," he said tapping on the metal plate. "I want this one to be a little sturdier. And some sort of magic-proof filter, dedicated entirely to everybody's favourite deranged Demi-god." He smirked. "But I'm not getting anywhere and it's frustrating the hell out of me."  
Steve just listened patiently until the end of the ramble. "How come?"  
"Thinking too much." Steve wondered if the thoughts were about him as his had been about Tony, and although it was stupid and self-indulgent, he couldn't help but ask, "What about?"  
Tony's head snapped up. "Equations," he answered, lamely, and too fast. "Normal genius stuff, ya know. You?" And then realising what it sounded like, "I mean, what kept you up?"  
"Same. Except without all the mega-mind stuff; just getting used to being in a new place," he lied, smiling warmly. "Sure can be hard. But thanks for everything Tony, shucks, the place sure is nice." Steve cursed himself mentally. _'Really, Steve. Shucks? Could you be a little more apple-pie and white-picket-fences 40's American.' _  
Tony almost licked his lips. He loved the whole apple-pie and white-picket-fences thing Steve had going on. He wanted to roughen it up a bit, personally. "How about we go downstairs and I'll fix you up a drink. Don't give me that look Steve, this is still technically Stark property, and happy hour is from dusk to dawn." Steve rolled his eyes and nodded, watching Tony as he wiped his hands on his vest, only to get them more covered on grease. He frowned, and said "Just give me a minute, I'm gonna change." Steve leant against the workshop bench, so _not _looking at Iron Man's ass as he walked into another room, and then smiled as he re-entered in a black Sabbath tee-shirt and jeans.  
Steve gestured to the elevator and the two stepped in, the tall blond pressing one of the lower buttons with a, "Third, right?"  
Tony let his hand fall to his side, and it brushed lightly against Steve's; much to the playboy's delight, he let it stay and made no attempt to pull away. 'So you like the place? I'm actually quite the interior designer."  
Steve chuckled and looked at Tony, those goddamn blue eyes twinkling, and Tony thought _"How do eyes twinkle in the dim-ass lighting of an elevator? Totally below the belt, Steve."  
_"The comics that are framed? _Totally _vintage. Managed to persuade Coulson to part with a few, felt like it gave the place a real authentic feel. Read most of them as a kid. God, that's gotta make you feel good, old-timer," Tony rambled, as he did, well, always.  
"Thanks," said Steve. "Nice to be reminded that I could be your great-grandpa."  
"Good looks must run in the family, gramps," quipped Tony, running a and through his immaculately styled hair. "Gotta ask, did you really punch Hitler in the face? Because that was in the comics, but it just felt like Patriotism for Patriotism's sake." Steve laughed heartily again, and Tony's mind didn't go on any less than his mouth; '_Aren't we just smiles and rainbows tonight, Rogers.'  
_"Course not. Didn't make it as far up the ranks. Did reach the closest thing though, his right hand man got his ass handed to him on a plate," He recounted, chest visibly swelling with pride. "But I bet you get sick of all the wartime stories, what with your dad and his strange obsession with… well not me, but the whole super-soldier thing." His face dropped a little, but Tony picked up the ball without missing a beat. "Hey, he wasn't that bad. What's not to love, Cap, lab rat and all."  
"I'd say more lab rat, Tony," Steve admitted, sounding more like the skinny Boston kid than he ever had. "When we were fighting on the ship, Loki's sceptre. That quip you made about everything special having come out of a bottle?" he cut off Tony's comment. "I know, it wasn't you. I said stuff too. But it was right, you know. Gosh, if it weren't for the serum I… who would I be?" he murmured. Tony had never seen someone go from war veteran to self-conscious teenage in such a short period of time. "Hey, uh, Steve. In all seriousness, you need to get over that. It's great that you're strong and all, but it's all the over stuff; the bravery and the morals, the whole 'no soldier left behind' shit, that's what makes your Captain America. People need that just as much as they need the brawn. Trust me." It was the closest Tony had ever got to heartfelt, and Steve looked somewhat appreciative. "Yeah, thanks Tony. I figure it's hard for you to be emotional, and uh, well not an asshole. No offense meant," He added, and Tony shrugged in a 'none taken' kind of way.  
"Just don't get all sissy on me again, Rogers." He said, smirking.  
"You have my word."  
And with perfect timing, the elevator doors hissed open, and Tony pulled Steve over to the bar, before stepping behind the counter and pulling out a colourful array of bottles. He took one look at Steve and poured a clear liquid and a startlingly fluorescent green into a canister, shaking it up and placing it before the other man who eyed it wearily. "No poisons here, Cap. Well, only the good kind, but I'm afraid I polished all that off yesterday." It seemed good enough for Steve, who took the whole thing in one swig. Tony laughed at the virgin alcoholic as he sputtered and looked up, bright pink. "You sip it, big guy. Unless you want to be hammered in about 15 minutes." Tony took a sip from his own scotch, and watched as the brave man tried a second, third and fourth glass of the colourful cocktail. Someone was certainly on a mission. After as many as only a super-soldier could tolerate, Steve put his glass down on the counter, looking happy with himself and slightly spaced-out. "Put it by the sink, Dum-E will sort it out, right old boy?" He said, switching from Steve to the robot who gave an enthusiastic buzz.

Steve could have just walked around the counter, but he decided to go all out. _"Steve, if you can save the world then you can make a move on Tony Stark." _He reasoned, mentally. Drawing a subtle, deep breath, he picked up the empty martini glass and bent over Tony, creating a brief contact between their skin which sent a shiver of delight down his spine, which he half hoped Stark hadn't noticed, but also hoped he had. Satisfied, he sat back on the counter stool, still close to Tony, but not awkwardly so.

Tony Stark was surprised at the bold blond, figuring the whole 40's mentality meant he was a fledgling in flirting, but he had thought that about the drink, too. The short physical contact was enough to set him on fire and decide it was time to play it coy. "Hey, Steve, put mine over there too? Can't quite reach," he said coolly, and Steve picked up his glass and bent over him again. When he leant back, Tony had subtly positioned himself with a knee wedged between Steve's legs, close to straddling him. He played innocent and gasped, saying slightly too sarcastically "This isn't what it looks like!" To the soldier who simply raised an eyebrow and smirked. Steve moved closer until they were at eye level and a breath apart. _'Easy, tiger' _thought Tony, chuckling internally. "Is that so?" He breathed, and Tony nearly lost his cool and mounted him right there. _To hell with it, _thought Tony. "Actually, I'm flexible," He replied, grabbing a fistful of Steve's hair and smashing their lips together. While taken back at first, the soldier joined in after a moment, participating in a hungry, passionate kiss. Steve pulled back for a second, looking into Tony's eyes with a questioning look that said "Is this what we want? More importantly, is this right?" But Tony was in no mood for politics, and simply chuckled, pulling Steve back towards him and nibbling at his bottom lip. He felt the other guy smile against his mouth. Steve pulled away again, but not as hesitantly. "Should we, ah…"  
"A room," Tony agreed, the too breathing in quick, shallow breaths.  
"Mine's closer," Steve said.  
"Mine's nicer," Tony replied with a smirk.


End file.
